backyardmonstersfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:By D.A.V.E.
Talk:By D.A.V.E. I don't speak any language except English and Filipino.Please use Google Translate. * Yo no hablo todos los idiomas excepto Inglés y filipino. Por favor, use Google Translate, si usted no sabe cómo hablar en Inglés. * Ik spreek geen andere taal behalve Engels en Filippijnse. Gebruik Google Translate als je niet weet hoe te spreken in het Engels. * Аз не се говори всеки език, с изключение английски и филипински. Моля, използвайте Google Translate, ако не знаете как да говорят на английски език. * 나는 영어와 필리핀을 제외한 다른 언어를 구사하지 않습니다. 당신이 영어로 말하는 방법을 모른다면 구글 번역을 사용하시기 바랍니다. History * /Talk 1/ * /Talk 2/ * /Talk 3/ color The color you're asking for is DBB47D. [[User Talk:DarkusAlpha| I need a Sentry Gun riiiight here. ]] 05:09, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Pre Pre Kung titingnan mo ung mga ginagawa niya eh puro walang kwenta n edits eh. dun s mga pages niya. parang edit tapos me tatanggalin tapos ibabalik lang. nakakainis n eh irereport ko nga ung sh** talk and stuff niya nakakaanu eh kung katabi ko lang talaga un s bm lagi ko ung dudurugin Vinzy 17 Talk Backyard Monsters 13:16,12/5/2011 tingnan mo p kamo ung contribs tpos compare mo ung history nung mga bomb page nya eh parang wla lng eh haha bakla nga Vinzy 17 Talk Backyard Monsters 13:28,12/5/2011 trash talk yeah i trash talk since you guys trash talk first. -_- forgot. soz:D 12:45, December 6, 2011 (UTC) heal rate allowed ba na magtagalog tayo dito? anyways sa tingin ko yung pag solve eh (((health/(heal/'heal rate'))/'60')/'60' example yung gorgo health = 40,000 | heal = 55 | heal rate = 3s (((40,00/(55/3))/60)/60 = 0.60606... kung 2 decimal places eh di 0.61 hours o 36 minutes 36 seconds pero kung yung 0.60606 ... magiging 36 minutes 21.6 seconds Vinzy 17 Talk Backyard Monsters 12:50,12/6/2011 Category:By D.A.V.E. Please do not add codes in pages. They don't seem to do anything so it's useless here. -xKevin- 03:02, December 11, 2011 (UTC) hahahaha meron ngang mababan Vinzy 17 Talk Backyard Monsters 07:22,12/11/2011 Who who is it ? who who is it ?Edrick4 07:31, December 11, 2011 (UTC) of course you know Re: why erase it? I saw what you erased, and I undid your revision. I always read all edids b4 I undo them, and so I saw why you erased some of the repeated info. Because of that, I also deleted repeted info, but added back the right info you exidently deleted. :) I know what I'm doing. Have a nice day, PokeyMookey 09:42, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Tank Since when is Gorgo tank than? Is tank a monster that only has alot of HP or attacks towers??? Or maybe both? I dunno but Gorgo does not attack towers, and dave has alot of HP. What is it then? Tank monster deffinition please. PokeyMookey 14:41, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Ah, the un-recyclable Outpost of course, how did it allude me? Cheers Kairus101 04:02, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Kairus101 Admin Hi, you have been on this wikia for a while and your active and a good experienced editor. I saw your reply at the Requesting Admins blog, you didn't cheat through achievements on purpose, so it's ok. (I can delete that post easily anyways) If you want to be admin just leave a message on my talk page, since I'm a burecaut now. -xKevin-Talk Page 00:52, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Dosen't really matter whether you have another wiki, what matters is being a good, active admin. But, if you need more time, it's ok :) (not forcing you to become one anyways) -xKevin-Talk Page 04:13, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Just made you admin. You also get the power to rollback a edit(s) Rollback: reverts all edits from one user, and restores the page to the last version by previous user. There is no administrator guidelines yet, so I guess you should keep doing what you usually do. You can also read this page for more admin help and see all powers you get: http://backyardmonsters.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Administrators%27_how-to_guide If you have any questions, feel free to leave a message on my talk page. (or MHLut's since she is more experienced, and I'm just a new bureacaut) Note: Your only a admin, not a bureacaut. Good Luck on Admin :) Optional: You can add a summary about your role here: Administrators>>About the Admins. }} -xKevin-Talk Page 04:06, January 15, 2012 (UTC) hey DAVE i m from india i know english hindi and french and i like to play backyard monsters on facebook thanks for inferno thats all bye and my name is raja darain :) Inferno Dear D.A.V.E., This Inferno is lots of fun. But I must ask, does BYM have plans to let US have INferno yards? New monsters new building new stuff! Also what are we to spend our new looted resources on? So many questions, so little answers. 20:19, January 15, 2012 (UTC)PokeTHePokey Hehehehe we're both filipino! die pokey